


The Three Times Fitz Did Something Because of Jemma and the One Time He Didn't

by Jayteesee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Science Babies, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee





	The Three Times Fitz Did Something Because of Jemma and the One Time He Didn't

1.

"Leopold Fitz."

"Jemma Simmons."

That was how they introduced themselves. Fitz had felt homesick in the first five minutes of being at the SHIELD Academy. He was 16 and awkward. However, as he looked into Jemma Simmons' eyes, who held just as much sixteen year old awkwardness as his, Fitz knew he could make it through this thing.

2.

"Fitzsimmons?"

"Fitz."

"Simmons"

In a turn of events, they had introduced one another. Simmons had dragged Fitz along for this ride. He did not feel ready to actually _join_ SHIELD. He was twenty-three and still awkward. However, as he looked into Simmons' eyes, he knew he could make it through this thing.

3. 

"Leopold Fitz."

"Jemma Simmons."

They had reintroduced themselves. They had grown so much since they first met and since they first got on the Bus, but they had grown together. And later on, after looking in Jemma's eyes after he had kissed her, Fitz knew he could do this thing.

 

And the one time he didn't:

"Fitz!"

"Jemma!"

They screamed for one another. Fitz had put himself in danger and stepped out of his comfort zone because Simmons was _not_ with him. Because he _couldn't_ look into her eyes. He needed Simmons so he knew he could do this thing.


End file.
